TEARS
by tsukirengoku
Summary: He and She are engaged. She got hit by a car. She lost her memories. He's dumbfounded when he know his best friend has fallen for his fiance. Karma turn it's back on him. He got his life screwed up. [ I'm not good with summaries ( ；д； ) ] Inspired by JYJ's In Heaven
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Woo! I can finally post something! I know i had post a prolouge of the red thread of fate, but i'm not in the mood of continue writing that story. All the plot i've made got mixed up. And when i was listening to music, this random JYJ song appeared, that makes me remembered their MV. That's the beginning of this story :3 I'm terribly sorry for the grammatical error, since English is not my mother language. Please enjoy! (❁´◡`❁)

* * *

'_KriingKriing Kriing'_

Ichigo reached his phone at the table just to see the screen reads '_Hime'_. He sighed and put back his phone to the table, he's about to have a meeting and she knows it! Ichigo ignores the call and goes to the meeting room.

Orihime looks up to the sky while waiting the sign turn into green. After she left a message for Ichigo, she put her phone back to her pocket. Why she's feeling like this? They're engaged, nothing can seperate them, right? But why she's feeling like this, sad; vulnerable; hopeless? A tear drop to her cheek. They're always be the perfect couple, the ones that people get jealous of their relationship. She doesn't know how their relationship begins to get bitter and bitter. As if he doesn't want to get engaged with her, but he did, maybe because he feels he have to, she thought. She felt something pushing her from her spot, she walk towards the street, completely ignoring the red sign. Out of nowhere, a car, in it's top speed, hit Orihime.

Ichigo dropped his phone when he heard that his fiance got into an accident but he did nothing than standing there, on that very spot he had ignored her call. "Aren't you supoosed to go to the hospital and check on her?" asked Uryuu, who's leaning at the door. "Shut up. Don't tell me what to do.". "Ichigo! Ist it true?! Is it true that Orihime-" Rukia come storming into Ichigo's office. Both Uryuu and Rukia see his shaking shoulder. "He's holding his cries again. Forget it Kuchiki, He'll be like this for a while. It's better if you just leave him alone." Uryuu whispered and tap Rukia's shoulder before leaving. "I'm sorry." That's all that Rukia could say before leaving Ichigo alone in his office.

Tatsuki hold Orihime's hand so tightly while crying, "Orihime.. I'm sorry.. I-i.." she's speechles, she had run from her dojo when she heard Orihime got hit. She can't protect her, she failed. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Renji. "Ori.. hime.." he murmured, shocked. "THAT BASTARD! HE'S SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?! THAT STRAWBERRY HEAD! I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!". Tatsuki got up, kick Renji's stomache and drag him out from the room. "The hell was that for, Arisawa?!" "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SHUT THE HELL UP!" Renji lowered his head, "Sorry. I just.. can't accept the fact that Orihime is lying on that stupid hospital bed. If I know this were going to happen, I wouldn't let her go by herself!" Tatsuki shot a glare at Renji, "What do you mean with that?!" "She was at the coffee shop with me."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N :The next chapter is up! Phew. sorry for the short chapter. I was going to write it a bit longer when i have to go out so i think i just post it hehhe (0w0) Sorry for the grammatical error and things -_-" but enjoy the show!

* * *

"WHAT?!" Tatsuki grab Renji's collar, ready to punch him in the face anytime soon. "I can explain, Arisawa!" she let Renji go, "Explain yourself then!" Renji sat down on the chair in front of Orihime's room, "We just met at the coffee shop to talk about something." "About what?" "You don't have to know. I-it's complicated.". Tatsuki shot another deadly glare at him, "You better tell me for your own safety.". Renji sighed, "We talked about Ichigo. That's it. I'm not spoiling any of our conversation again. I've promised Orihime not to tell anyone." That leaves Tatsuki curious about what happened between the two.

It has been 2 days since the accident, and Ichigo haven't showed up which makes Tatsuki's blood boiled. It's Uryuu, Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro who always restrain her from killing Ichigo. Orihime herself, haven't wake up ever since. Tatsuki is always beside her, protecting her which was originally Ichigo's position.

"Arisawa, you should go home." Uryuu said. "No, I'm not coming home until i know she's safe." refuse Tatsuki. "Asano and I can keep an eye on her. You really should go home, You've been here since the first day. Your parent must be worried." "I've told them I'm staying here." "Arisa—" "Just leave it Ishida! I'm not leaving her!" Tatsuki yelled, that's when Keigo hurriedly walked into the hospital room. "Ichigo is here!"

There he is. A few steps before her room. He saw Keigo earlier and he know that idiot must be telling Tatsuki that he's here, since he haven't showed up until now. The door opened, Tatsuki come out followd by Ishida and then Keigo, Ichigo sighed and a punch was threw at his face.

Moments later, he's all alone in the room with his fiance after the punch and all the mocking Tatsuki threw at him. Thanks to Ishida that calmed the judo instructor down. Ichigo take look at Orihime and reached her hand. He's about to say something when Orihime finally opens her eyes, "Hime!" Ichigo called. She stared at him blankly and finally opens her mouth to say something, "Who.. are you?"

* * *

Ichigo went up to the hospital roof, and found his fist bleed after punching the concrete floor. What happened had exceed his imajination, he know that Tatsuki would beat the hell out of him which she did, but he never imagine that Orihime would get _amnesia_ and forget about him.

*FLASHBACK*

"Who.. are you? She asked, "Where am i? Ah.. Who.. who am i? I-i.." Ichigo startled, a tear dropped from his eye then he stormed out of the room and found Renji was about to open it. "Ichigo?! What ha— Orihime?!". Ichigo ignored all that stuff and asked a nurse about the rooftop ans went straight wo the rooftop. He screamed and cursing this and that, he's crying. He fall to the floor on his knees then the next thing he know is the sting on his right fist.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Ichigo reached his phone on his pocket and dialed a phone number, "_Hello?_" said the voice in the phone, "Rukia.. can we meet?"

* * *

*Few days later*

"She's fine and she can come home today. As her friends all of you must help her to regain her memories but don't force it. The result won't be good if you force her to remember something." Said the doctor, "Well then, excuse me." "Thank you so much." Said Uryuu,Tatsuki,Renji, Keigo and Mizuiro while bowing. "Who'll take her home? We all know she lives alone, she can't be left alone after .. well.. this." Said Keigo. All eyes look at Tatsuki, "What date is today?" she suddenly asked. "It's 7th Feb. Anything special?" asked Mizuiro. Tatsuki sighed and take a glance at Orihime inside the room, "I can't keep an eye on her. I have to tag along with my student tomorrow at the Judo Competition in Kyoto." "What about Ich—" Keigo who's about to mention Ichigo was prevented by Mizuiro to avoid blood shed. "I can keep an eye for you." Said Renji. "Aren't you suppose to go to work, Abarai?" ask Uryuu. "Well, you see. I don't really have to go to work. I own the company.". It's true that Renji is the wealthiest among all of them, he's known to be the grandson of the succesful company, , and now he's the owner. "I trusted you, Renji. But you can't touch her, okay?!" warn Tatsuki. "I swear I won't" "I'm counting on you, Abarai" said Uryuu before he takes his leave. Keigo is about to say something really stupid but thanks to Mizuiro who said goodbye and drag Keigo with him. Tatsuki and Renji then come back inside the room and walk Orihime out the hospital.

"I'll take my leave now. Remember your promise, Renji." Said Tatsuki and she left. Then Renji felt Orihime tugging his shirt, "_Nee,_ Renji, where are we going now?" she asked. Renji smiled, "It's a secret." Then he grab Orihime's hand and started walking towards his car.

* * *

A/N : well.. well.. any suggestions where Renji will bring our Hime to? What will happen to Ichigo? Can you guess? XD


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo is buttoning his shirt, while Rukia re-styling her hair. "So, you want to see her after this?" asked Rukia. ".. Yeah. She's my fiance afterall." Rukia glanced at Ichigo from the mirror, watch him leave her room and drive to the hospital. Rukia sighed, _I think i'm getting tired of this, _she thought.

"Thanks for the meal! Aww I'm still hungry" said Orihime cherfully, "Oi oi, Orihime. How can you eat 2 bowls of noodles and say you're still hungry?" asked Renji. "Hehehe~" Orihime stick her tounge, "Oh! Waitress! 1 more bowl of these please!". Renji sighed but smile at her cheerful attitude. Here they are, at the place where the group used to hang out together, a restaurant near their high school. Looking back at the time in the hospital, Renji felt his heart sank when Orihime asked who he is. She completely forgot her friends and even who she is. The doctor said, it's maybe because of the accident she lost her memories. But she can regain it slowly, which is a good news for everyone.

"So, Orihime. Err.. Well.. Look.. Since you live alone before, we all think that it's dangerous to leave you alone in your apartment. So..." Renji can't complete his sentence, "So?" "So... We decided for you to live with someone for a while until you can regain you memories , et cetera. And.." "Anndd?" "S-since everyone's busy (or we can't depend on them), y-you'll end up l-living with... m-me." He said shyly to his crush for 2 years. "That's great! But.. I'm sorry, I'm being a burden for you Renji." "No! You're not a burden at all.." _I'm willing to do anything for you, unlike that strawberry bastard._

Ichigo throw himself to his bed, the nurse said that she's been out from the hospital since this morning. Where is she now? Ichigo closed his eyes, when his memories comes out like a slideshow to him. His memories with her, with his Hime. Tears starts dropping from his eyes. He regretted this, all this thing, his decicion, his life. How can he have an affair with his boss' sister when he already engaged with the most beautiful; outstanding; selfless woman? He used to be greeted with her gorgeous smile when he got back from work but he ignored her most of the times. These days, he felt empty without her. Waking up in the morning, finding no shadow of her in the kitchen making breakfast for him. He missed her. He missed her so damn bad,

Suddenly, his phone rings, the screean reads '_Ishida_'. Ichigo sighed ad pick up the phone, "What do you want?" "Well, good afternoon too, Kurosaki. It seems that you're depressed." Said Ishida arrogantly on the phone. "I'm not in the mood for fights. Quickly say what you want from me?" asked Ichigo. "Well, the nurse in the hospital told me that a strange coloured hair man came and looked for a patient named 'Inoue Orihime' ( Yes, Orihime stayed at Uryuu family's hospital. ) Do you want to explain something?" "It's none of your business." "Well, okay then. It's so bad that i actually know and wanted to tell you where she lives now. But it's none of my business. So se—" "Wait! You know where she is now? Tell me!" Uryuu smiled when he heard Ichigo's words.

"So, this will be your room. Any questions?" asked Renji after he gave Orihime a tour around his house. "Nope. Not at all sir!" she answered cheerfully. And they laughed together.

They had dinner together afterwards. "Let me wash the dishes, Renji."said Orihime. "There's no need for you to do that! You're a guest here!" "I've to give you my gratitude for letting me to stay with you. I insist."

There she is, washin the dishes. She even looks beautiful when doing it, Renji tought. Suddenly he heard a cash noise from the kitchen, he quickly ran towards the kitchen and find blood dripping from her finger. "Are you hurt?" "W-well, I slipped the plate. I'm sorry.." "It's just a plate, your well being is more important!". Orihime blushed, no one ever concerned about her well being like this, no one, but.. she felt like a de ja vu, like there was someone who treated her like this but she can't remember. Suddenly she cried, she felt like she missed something, or someone, or whatever it is very much. Her heart longing for it. "Ssshh. Why are you crying?" Renji asked, he pull her intpo his embrace. "R-renji. I don't know. I j-just feel so s-sad. I don't know w-why" said orihime while crying. Renji bent down a bit and kiss her eyes, "Don't cry. I'm here. I'm still here for you, okay?" He cupped her face and kiss her gently before pulling her into his embrace again.

* * *

A/N : 3rd chapter is up! (0v0) Finally! Well, there's a lot of RenHime moments here *wink wink*. But I kinda feel sorry but angry at Ichigo at the same time! Aren't you feel the same with me? He's double timing our Hime with Rukia! Nooo! Well, i'm so sorry for the grammatical error or spelling cause english isn't my mother language afterall but please enjoy and keep waiting for the next chapter! And please review! It means a lot to me :)

A/N 2 : I'll be unable to update from 15 Aug to 19 Aug. So I'll try to post more chapters before!

best regards,

tsukirengoku


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Sorry for the wait! so this is it! the next chapter ^_^ I've read your reviews, so let me get this straight. I'm sorry i didn't write this on the summary, but this is an AU and many OOC happens here. I read one of you said that the whole character messed up,etc. Well, I hope you're patient enough to see where the story will end and also catch the meaning why i made the character acts that way. I really appreciate these kind of reviews, it makes me will make better stories in the future. Thanks! Enjoy the story~!

* * *

_'Ssh.. Don't cry, Hime. I will always be here for you. I love you'_

Orihime pushed herself from Renji's embrace, she's trembling. Orange spikes, furrowed brows, husky voice.. "I..chi..?"

Ichigo bites his fingernails in his car. He's actually in front of Renji's house, he remembered his phone call with Ishida.

_"Look, Kurosaki. I'm telling you this not for free, i want to exchange something with you." Said Ishida. "What is it?" "I want that project which Kuchiki gave you last week, the project to America." "B-but it's a huge oppoturnity for me!I—" "You have to choose, Kurosaki. It's Inoue or the project." Ichigo sighed._

He also called Rukia afterwards, stating that their relationship must end here. _"I've tought about that months ago, i dont want to hurt Inoue more than it seems that my stupid feeling beats me. I won't mess with your relationship with Inoue again. I hope the best for you two. Treat her well, Ichigo." Said Rukia._

He have decided. He will take Orihime back no matter what. Ichigo came out from his car when someone's running out from the house. Orihime followed by Renji.

Orihime stopped running when she saw him, that guy, Ichigo? Is it his name? She doesn't know why but she's longing to see him even tough she doesn't know him. "Hime.." he called. How does he know her name? Do they know each other? Orihime tries to remember but she can't. He ran towards her hand pulled her into his embrace, "I'm sorry, Hime. I promise, I swear with my life that i won't leave you again. I've ended my reationship with Rukia. I know I screwed everything up, but let's fix this together. I didn't realized how much i love you before you're no longer beside me. I still love you, Hime. I know you've lost your memories, so let's make new memories, happy memories, together. Please, Hime, come back to me..".

Ichigo was pushed away by Orihime, she looked at him straight in the eyes in confusion and ran to the street. Out of nowhere, a car, in it's top speed, hit Orihime. Ichigo and Renji quickly ran towards Orihime. The man in the car tries to run away but Renji stop him. Ichigo hold the unconcious Orihime into his lap,he cries, again. '_I hope i have a time machine. I will fix all of this before, so i won't happen.I need a time machine!" "So you want to reverse time? I'll grant it. But remember. Even if you go back trough time, the future will not change." A voice said, and everything becomes black._

* * *

Ichigo opens his eyes, finding that he's lying on his bed and it's morning already. '_What happened last night?'_ He sat down and rub the back of his neck and finally walk toward the kitchen to grab some drink. But he's frozen when he reach the kitchen, "Good morning, Ichi." Said Orihime cheerfuly while cooking breakfast. Ichigo ran and grab his calendar on his desk, the date stated 12 September! He must have benn given the second chance! "Ichi? What are you doing? The food will become cold if you're not hurry!" shouted Orihime from the kitchen. Thank God! He will use this chance as best as he can!

"Good morning, Hime. How's your night?" Ichigo asked. "Well, i've got a really weird dream last night." "What is it about?" "It seems that i lost my memories and things got complicated which i can't explain with words. And then i woke up. But it's just a dream, right?" Yeah, just a _dream_.

Ichigo cleaned his office desk and ready to go home, it's been a tiring day. Suddenly, someone knocks the door, Rukia came in. "Hi, Ichigo." "Hi, Rukia. So, before you say anything , let me get this straight. I don't want to continue our relationship, it's bad for me, for you, for our friends. Let's just be friends." "How surprising, i was about to say the same thing. So... It ends here. I hope you're happy with her. I wish you good luck, Ichigo." "Thanks." And they shake hands.

* * *

A/N : well, this is the end of this chapter. I'm too sleepy to continue TT^TT I'm sorry! And sorry for the short chapters. I'll try to make longer chapter next time. Please wait for the next chapter (i think i'll be the final chap.. IDK _)

best regards,

tsukirengoku


End file.
